Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to adjuvant compositions and related methods for reducing herbicide volatility. The adjuvant- and herbicide-containing compositions generally include a volatile growth regulator herbicide and a monosaccharide adjuvant.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Volatilization of herbicides from soils and plants can result in undesirable loss of the active herbicide ingredient as well as unintended injury to nearby plants. Volatile growth regulator herbicides such as 2,4-D can cause damage to neighboring, herbicide-sensitive plants resulting from volatile transport of the herbicide within its intended target area and to other neighboring areas including the herbicide-sensitive plants.
Penner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,377 discloses compositions incorporating a non-volatile, post-emergence herbicide and a monosaccharide, particularly fructose, as a potentiator of the herbicide against weeds without decreasing tolerance of a crop plant to the herbicide. The compositions are used as a spray in water in a method for killing weeds.